Dust in the Wind
by Nick Seiki
Summary: Haruka and Michiru's feelings during the fall of the Silver Millennium


**This web site was created for FREE at www.homestead.com. Visit www.homestead.com to get your free web site - no programming required. **

Javascript is either disabled or not supported by this browser. This page may not appear properly. 

Dust in the wind

  


As I walk through the barren night I feel as if everything had left me. I know that nothing is right anymore, I know that we are under attack. I hope and pray to any god that may listen that she is all right, although I know she is. I feel our kingdom being attacked. I feel the pain that she feels as you realize the truth. I feel her heart as I feel my own. I wish I could leave the castle Miranda, just to see her once, just to feel her, to know that she is safe. But I know I can't, just as she can't. Destined to be here, waiting while all that we try to protect is being destroyed. I pray to any god that will listen that she is all right, and then I feel our princess die.

***********************************************************************************************

I stare at the mirror, given to me by fate. It teases me, taunts me, and I know it will never give me a clear answer. I ask to see my beloved just to know if she is all right, but all it shows me is the wind picking up the dust on her desolate planet. I know she does well though, I would feel her death as if it were my own. I know why I want to see her comforting face so. The Queen is under attack. And it is from the inside so we are not needed. What a trouble, knowing I can help in some way, knowing that I could be beside my love in battle, but our orders keep us in our castles. She on Miranda, me on Triton. 

  


I feel slight pain as the queen feels turmoil, and I send out a prayer to the kami that all turns out well. I send a feeling of love to SailorUranus, my beloved to be sure that she knows I am in no danger. And suddenly I drop my mirror, as I feel our princess die.

***********************************************************************************************

My breathing is irregular, my pulse has quickened. Could it really be? Could our princess have died? I know it is true but I disillusion myself, make some excuse for the pain I felt. And I know it was worse because I felt my love's pain too, SailorNeptune. And I feel a slight disturbance as the Deep Aqua Mirror is broken. I wait, and eternity it seems, but the pain is not over. I have recieved no word, and I know the battle is still being waged. What good are my powers, what good is having the planet Uranus as my guarding diety if all that I live to protect is being destroyed.

***********************************************************************************************

The mirror begins to form again, as it would in a time like this. I know beyond any doubt that our princess is dead, that the battle is still being fought and that Uranus feels as helpless as I do. I ask the mirror to show me my love, and once again nothing but dust in the wind. I ask to see the kingdom, and I see nothing but dust in the wind. I start to cry and pray to Neptune that I get to see my love at least once more.

***********************************************************************************************

As time passes I feel lighter than I ever have. And suddenly I am in the air, above our broken kingdom, with my beloved and my fellow senshi in arms by my side. As the Queen tells us her plan I fight the tears that would come from seeing such beauty destroyed. Together, Neptune, Pluto and I call upon SailorSaturn, the senshi of death and rebirth to destroy the remnants of our once great kingdom. I look to my beloved and move my hand to touch hers. For one brief moment our hands touch, and then the sky blazes in a rainbow of colors.

***********************************************************************************************

As the tears of my pain blind me I feel the wind against my face. As my vision clears I see we are above our ruined city. There is no more Silver Millenium, all is dead. I see my beloved and we share a sad smile. The Queen tells us of her plan and all we can do is agree. We call upon Saturn, and she says three words that I wished to never hear. 'Death Reborn Revolution.' And the world is over. All that we have worked for, all that we protected is gone. As the lights dim to just that light from the sun, or from the now hated earth, I can see dust in the wind, the only thing left of what we used to be.

  


  


  
  


[][1]
[][2]

   [1]: http://shygrrl4u.homestead.com/Splash.html?316
   [2]: http://shygrrl4u.homestead.com/Splash.html?315



End file.
